Como eu te vejo
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: Como Yona era aos olhos dele? Como Hak era aos olhos dela? Quais sentimentos e impressões guardavam um do outro? Talvez nem mesmo eles saberiam explicar. (HakYona)


Se a cidade brindava o amanhecer de cada dia, poderia então dizer, que ansiava por cada anoitecer. Pois se _ele_ pensava na princesa quando as nuvens eram tingidas pelo Sol ao romper da aurora, gostava de imaginá-la como o crepúsculo que antecede o breu. O que era fogo, agora torna-se sangue e se extingue diante a vastidão azul-cobalto.

A lâmina pequena da faca riscava o ar em tom de prata, uma dança desordenada, contudo, muito graciosa. Como a Lua minguante, baixa e frágil, era subestimada por seus observadores, mas ele tinha o olhar da besta, aprendeu a jamais desdenhar uma presa e ela seguia alheia a sua presença, continuando os movimentos fluidos, cercada pelo o orvalho que cintilava, formando constelações sobre a grama.

O sorriso surgia com arrogância, apesar de todo o medo que carregava dentro do peito, só de imaginá-la ferida, ainda assim queria muito conhecer esse lado selvagem da princesa, ver até onde aquelas mãos pequenas conseguiriam levar o reino de Kouka. Cada lágrima que ela derramou transformando-se em um templo, onde guardaria a todos, protegendo-os. Esse era o ponto mais difícil de aceitar…

Não seria o único aos olhos da princesa Yona.

A promessa feita ao rei II era clara - iria cuidar dela, dia e noite, mesmo que isso custasse a própria vida. Só que foi pela boca da princesa que recebeu a pior de todas as ordens: jamais ser chamada apenas pelo nome. Bastava lembrar disso, que se acalmava e a clareza voltava, o juízo recobrado, era seu dever manter esta memória, nem que fosse o último. O único.

Se adiantou, como um raio, avançando na direção da jovem e amparou o golpe dela. Esperou receber um fito surpreso, como era de costume, mas os olhos lilases eram serenos e ela o golpeou com um sorriso, encantada por, de repente, ganhar um mestre.

\- Hak, finalmente decidiu me ensinar a usar uma espada? - a euforia em sua voz era abafada pela respiração ofegante.

\- Não. - com uma expressão entediada, mostrou a língua para a princesa, afastando um passo, coçando a nuca. - Já disse, é perigoso.

\- Já melhorei bastante com o arco-e-flecha, preciso me tornar mais forte! - inflando as bochechas, a ruiva deu um salto para frente, atacando-o com a faca e ele facilmente defendeu.

Yona aguardava qualquer desculpa vindo do ex-general, mas o rapaz manteve o silêncio, mirando o horizonte, a mente divagando para longe, tão longe que talvez fosse a oportunidade certa para derrotá-lo. Se conseguisse tocá-lo uma única vez, poderia ganhar reconhecimento necessário para aprender a lutar de verdade? Essa possibilidade fez sua alma queimar e foi, arriscando, abaixando o corpo em um ângulo que ele não pudesse bloquear.

O coração bateu mais forte ao captar a mudança em sua aura, o olhar distante moveu-se diretamente até ela, tão rápido quanto a reação de detê-la. Hak dobrava a mão da princesa, desarmando-a, não usou de força e sim de técnica, levando Yona ao chão com um simples movimento de braço. O corpo dela girou, sendo amparado pela vegetação e com o próprio peso, ele imobilizou a jovem sob si, que dava soquinhos em suas costas, relutante em aceitar a derrota.

\- Não é justo! Você nem estava olhando!

\- Eles não serão justos, princesa. - com as pontas dos dedos, brincou com a franja dela, tirando os fios dos olhos brilhantes. - Irão te atacar, te ferir, sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Hak…

Às vezes, tinha dificuldade de compreendê-lo. Não sabia quando ele estava sendo sincero, quando estava apenas tirando sarro de sua cara e essas mudanças mexiam com algo dentro do peito, que sufocava, machucando, trazendo lágrimas que não desejava.

\- … eu não entendo.

\- Só precisa entender que estarei ao seu lado, te protegendo.

\- Até quando isso? - o soluço escapou, alto, trazendo consigo o leve tremor nos ombros, tão difíceis de domar quanto uma espada pesada.

\- Princesa... - não queria pressioná-la dessa forma, apenas desejava mostrar o quanto as pessoas podiam ser cruéis e se afastou, erguendo-se sobre o antebraço. - Princesa?

Ela segurava a roupa dele, enfiando o rosto em seu peito, falhando em deter o pranto. Mas não havia problema algum nisso, por que na frente dele podia, afinal, Hak era a última coisa que lhe restou de sua vida passada, de quando vivia inocente e feliz dentro do castelo. E era exatamente por isso que precisava se fortalecer, para cuidar dessa pessoa preciosa.

\- Serei poderosa, Hak, prometo! - ao se afastar, fungou uma vez mais, forçando um sorriso.

\- Mais essa… - não bastava apenas demonstrar tanta determinação, tinha que revelar também esse lado meigo e fofo, cada dia mais ficava difícil controlar o desejo de abraçá-la firme e nunca mais soltá-la.

\- O que foi? - piscou, afastando as últimas gotinhas que estavam em seus cílios. - Hak?

Mas ele apenas desviava as vistas, evitando ser ainda mais contagiado por essa pureza, afinal, era a besta trovão, um animal sedento… Que trivialmente foi domesticado pela princesa.

\- Seu nariz está escorrendo.

\- Ah! - mais que depressa, Yona cobriu o rosto, envergonhada.

\- Sua cara está vermelha, também.

\- É sério?! - então ela tateou a face.

\- Está parecendo uma ameixa seca. - se divertindo, não conseguiu conter o riso. - Pffhh…

\- Ora seu…! - emburrada, sentou-se de costas para ele, brava. - Odeio quando fica fazendo essas coisas…

Ele sorriu, carregando uma leve amargura na expressão, vê-la assim tão perto era doloroso, a luz da Lua deixava a princesa ainda mais mistificada, algo além do que suas mãos poderiam alcançar. Era melhor continuar assim, reprimindo os sentimentos, a escolha mais sensata a ser feita.

\- Yona! - a voz de Yun surgia entre a floresta. - Hak!

\- Yun, estamos aqui!

Yona acenou, vendo o amigo aparecer entre as sombras das árvores. Nesse instante, como um cometa, Jae-ha pousou na frente da princesa, com os olhos cheios de aflição e as mãos acolhendo os ombros pequenos dela.

\- Princesa, ficamos preocupados!

\- Vocês sumiram! Ficamos procurando por todos os lados. - o loiro cingia a cintura, bronqueando com a ruiva. - E você, besta trovão, por que não me acordou?

\- Quem sabe? - Hak apenas deu de ombros, ainda sentado na grama.

\- Não é tão simples se desvencilhar das correntes… huh? - o dragão verde se agachou ao lado do ex-general, cutucando sua bochecha, sem medo algum das consequências.

\- Vou te matar, olhos caídos! - sem nenhum aviso, desferiu um soco, mas o outro deu um salto elegante, indo para bem longe.

\- Deixe os dois idiotas de lado, vamos voltar! Ki-ja ficará preocupado se não encontrar ninguém no acampamento.

\- Sim, vamos. - antes de segui-lo, Yona voltou ao lugar onde treinava, recuperando a faca e guardando-a de volta a bainha.

\- Como está indo o treino? - nada escapava dos olhos atentos do belo garoto, que viu a princesa esconder a arma branca.

\- Acho que estou melhorando… - a voz fraquejou, incerta.

\- Shin-ah pode ser um professor melhor do que ele. - sem piedade, apontou com a mão para trás, mostrando Hak e Jae-ha _brincando_ de pega-pega.

\- Posso tentar, ao amanhecer conversarei com ele. - mirou o céu, suspirando. - Vou conseguir…

\- É claro que vai.

Havia algo naquela imensidão que enchia seu peito de esperança. Apesar de tanta dor e sofrimento que passou, estava cercada por pessoas queridas, que desejavam o seu bem, seguindo uma causa que ainda não tinha certeza se estava definida ou não. Mas uma coisa era certa, iria ajudar o reino, buscando a paz que seu pai tanto amava e prezava.

Assim que retornou, viu Ao dormindo sobre a cabeça de Shin-ah, Ki-ja seguia escorado em uma árvore e Zeno estava espalhado no meio dos panos que usavam como cama, todos dormiam profundamente. Se preparou, também, porém estava sendo difícil pegar no sono, mesmo virando de um lado ao outro, não conseguia se desligar e depois de algum tempo, levantou pela segunda vez naquela noite, só que não foi para longe.

\- Não consegue dormir, princesa Yona? - Hak sussurrou em meio a um grunhido, ainda de olhos fechados, sentia o corpo dela se espremer ao seu lado, encolhida.

\- Não…

\- Quer que eu vá buscar um pouco de água? - estava sentado, apoiado contra um enorme rochedo, dali tinha o grupo inteiro sob sua supervisão.

\- Não…

\- Então, o que posso fazer? - olhando-a de cima, bagunçando o cabelo dela com um cafuné, esperando alguma reação revoltosa. - Hã? Hã?

\- Posso dormir aqui? - em um sopro, Yona soltou as palavras.

O rosto dele foi assaltado pelo rubor, corando instantaneamente. Respirou fundo, rendido, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, puxando a princesa para mais perto e sem conseguir dizer nenhuma frase de provocação ou reluta, fechou os olhos novamente.

Sorriu ao ser aceita, era reconfortante a presença dele, porém sentia seu coração agitar toda vez que ficavam perto desta maneira. Ergueu um pouco o rosto para poder vê-lo e imaginou se era errado desejar estar assim para sempre.

Hak poderia ser poderoso como uma tempestade, ágil e feroz como um raio e assustador quanto um trovão, mas observando-o assim, sabia o quanto poderia ser gentil como um brisa, extremamente acolhedor.

\- Obrigada.

* * *

_. =P_

_Uma tentativa de aumentar as fanfics dessa categoria, pois gosto muito do anime._

_Postada também no Nyah, Spirit e Watt._


End file.
